


Late Night Live Show

by Redawilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Again sort of, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Exhibitionism, M/M, No actual sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sort Of, camboy!Raihan, inapproprite use of food substances, mostly it's just Raihan camming and Leon watching, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Leon's just getting the hang of running his own social media accounts and actually making friends with the gym leaders of Galar after losing his title of Champion. One fateful night Raihan forgets to make himself invisible for a couple of minutes and Leon accidentally stumbles onto a livestream that the guy is trying to keep a secret. Everything seems fine at first...until it suddenly isn't. After witnessing the erotic display Raihan puts on, an embarrassed and horribly aroused Leon finds himself looking forward to future streams.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 46
Kudos: 400





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this whole fic is just an outlet for me to thirst over Raihan. That's it. That's the fic. Leon's really only just there because I like the ship.

Downtime was a lot more abundant for Leon after losing his title of Champion of Galar. Even though he had taken it upon himself to transform Rose Tower into something greater, something he had an immense passion for and was more than willing to put his all into, it was amazing just how much he _didn’t_ have to do anymore. Not to mention he could basically make his own schedule now, as opposed to following whatever whims the former chairman had had.

The first couple of weeks after establishing the Battle Tower left him feeling antsy. Not just because he wasn’t sure how Galar was going to take this new turn in his life, or how the business was going to go, or anything like that. But because he just didn’t know what to do with himself. All this free time and he hadn’t a clue how to spend it! Eventually he did what any young twenty-something with a lot of free time would do: he started checking out various social media platforms on his phone.

He’d had some accounts made and managed for him while he was champion, but had never actually been given the passwords to them. With Rose in prison and his entire conglomerate scrambling to replace the massive empty chair he left, no one had bothered to give them to him. So Leon decided it was up to him to make some for himself. Which suited him just fine, actually. It was just one more thing he could build from the ground up, something he was discovering he enjoyed doing.

He started with Chatoter. It was the one he had actually paid the most attention to during his reign, if only to see what the gym leaders were up to. Unlike him, they all held the keys to their own accounts. Guess they weren’t as heavily moderated as the league’s dear, undefeatable champion… As such, he had to do some work to follow all twelve of them. He could only remember Raihan’s and Piers’s handles, after all. From there he checked who they followed and built up his small follow list. He even managed to find the new champion, his little brother, and Sonia! Over the next couple of days the lot of them followed him back, save for Opal who probably didn’t run her own account and whose account didn’t follow anyone anyway.

It took some figuring out, but eventually Leon settled into using Chatoter in his daily life. He was far behind the others when it came to actually posting stuff, but he tried to do something at least once a day. Little things like a picture of wooloo out in a field back in Postwick, or the view of Wyndon from the top of the Battle Tower, or even just a simple chatter about how bored he was waiting for somebody that _wasn’t_ the new champion to get far enough in order to challenge him.

At some point he saw a handful of screenshots taken by Nessa laughing about something going on in a group chat. From the looks of it she, Raihan, Piers, and the new champion were arguing about whether Bede or Milo would be a better model…much to Milo’s embarrassment and Bede’s frustration. To top it off, Nessa included a poll for their followers to cast their own votes. Curious, Leon dropped his own vote into the third option (Kabu, of all people) in order to see the results. Surprisingly all three were pretty neck-and-neck. He rechattered the post and then fumbled around to figure out how DMing worked.

Nessa was completely surprised to realize that Leon hadn’t yet been added to the group chat and immediately went about getting him a link for it. Aaand then proceeded to sit down and kindly explain to him what Chaos was and how to get it on his phone and set up an account and join their server. Leon thanked her probably a hundred times, as he was completely lost the entire time. She repeatedly told him it was fine and to just hurry up and join them.

Of course, everyone was thrilled to have their former champion pop into the server. Immediately dozens of excited messages flew by from the lot of them and Leon did his best to keep up with them. From there, he slowly but surely figured out how the app worked and eventually found himself checking it multiple times a day, just seeing what everyone was talking about out of earshot of the rest of the world.

Memes, selfies, rants, excited squealing, late night nonsense, news, gossip; the gym leaders (and friends) talked about it all. Leon even found himself chiming in on occasion, and even started a few conversations all on his own. It was reassuring to learn that they all actually did like him and weren’t just being polite because he had been the champion for so many years.

Around six months after losing his title and starting his new business, Leon had become entirely comfortable with the way of life the rest of his generation (both young and older) had known for all of theirs. He had taken to lurking in the group chat server late at night before bed, amusing himself with the tired ramblings of his friends and former colleagues. On the rare nights where no one was being irresponsible and were actually all asleep he read over anything he might have missed during the day and then found something else to amuse himself with for an hour or so.

It was on one of those rare nights that something unusual caught his attention. Everyone appeared to be offline, including himself, and the server was silent. Only Raihan was visibly online. Leon considered striking up a conversation with the dragon gym leader, but for the life of him couldn’t think of anything to talk or ask about. He shrugged and was about to close the app when a curious little icon appeared beside Raihan’s name. A play button of a manner of description. Leon had familiarized himself with voice and video chats, and had even been invited to join a couple of livestreams just because. He recognized the icon as belonging to a Chaos user who was livestreaming. Curious what his friend could be streaming about, he went ahead and tapped on the icon.

He was immediately taken to a website and presented with a video feed of the gym leader sitting cross-legged on his bed. His sweatshirt and tie that he usually wore with his button up were nowhere to be seen, and the same went for his hat. Evidently his rotom phone was being allowed to do most of the work, as Leon could see both of Raihan’s hands sitting on his knees.

“-oks like everything’s actually going to go smoothly tonight! Finally! I was starting to think my streams were always going to be plagued with technical difficulties…” he paused before lifting a finger and swiping it over his phone’s screen. Raihan’s eyes widened momentarily and he hurriedly tapped a few times. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat back again. “Shoot! That was almost a disaster waiting to happen! I forgot to go invis on Chaos! Thankfully I don’t think anybody I’m friends with was online…”

Leon felt a pang of guilt. He thought for a moment that he should back out of the stream or perhaps let the other know that he was there. It sure seemed like Raihan didn’t want anyone to know he was streaming. Which was odd, because the guy streamed _all the freaking time_. In fact, his streams accounted for 2/3 of the total streams of everyone in the entire server! Against his better judgment, Leon remained silent on the matter and continued to watch with curiosity.

Raihan was paying attention to the chat, eyes visibly scanning it. Leon took a moment to pull it open, turning his phone sideways so that he could better see both it and the gym leader. There were only about 150 people watching the stream, and maybe thirty of them were actively chatting. Raihan let out a laugh at something one of them said.

“Piers said the same thing the other day! He and I were grabbing lunch after an exhibition match and he got this look on his face like he wanted to say something. So I goaded and goaded and eventually he just sighs and says, ‘Marnie’s so cute… I worry her fans are going to try to hurt her.’ I swear, it’s as if the guy doesn’t realize their freaking fanclub would _eat_ a person alive if anybody so much as looked at her wrong! But I guess that’s big brothers for you. …Well, big brothers who have little sisters, anyway. Just look at Leon. He’s a great guy, but he is _way_ more hands-off with Hop.”

Suddenly being pulled into whatever was going on, Leon scanned the chat for what Raihan had been responding to. From the looks of things, people were being a little creepy and going off about how hot Raihan was when somebody decided to interject that Marnie was cuter.

He scrolled back to the bottom only to find a dozen people now swooning over him, _Leon_ , instead! Leon’s face grew hot and he had half a mind to thank them, but quickly realized he still shouldn’t let Raihan know that he was there. His blush only grew deeper as the little conversation grew more and more inappropriate. Mentions of his butt and pecs were made, as well as his thighs, abs, and somebody even posited the question of how big his penis was!

Raihan laughed again. “Leon? I mean, sure, the guy’s handsome. Anyone with eyes can see that.” It took Leon a moment to remember that streamers often had a small delay when it came to the chat, meaning it likely that Raihan was only just now seeing the, what was it Nessa called it? Thirst? That his chat seemed to have for him. (It also begged the question; were chats always this thirsty? Because Raihan didn’t seem too bothered by it all.) A few seconds passed and the gym leader actually sputtered and doubled over laughing. “Look, you mates are on your own there! I ain’t telling how big his package is!”

Of course that sparked nothing but a bunch of people asking if he actually knew. Leon, of course, knew for a fact that he didn’t. That didn’t stop Raihan from giving them a wink and a grin.

“I’m not one to kiss and tell. You all should know that by now.”

Dang it, Raihan, why were you stringing them along like that?! _What do you gain from not just telling them that you’ve never seen it?!_ The chat slowly gave up on that thread and instead began asking Raihan various, far more mundane, questions. How his day had gone, if he was working on revising his team again, what was going to be his strategy for the next exhibition tournament, etc. These questions Raihan was much more open with answering. As the night steadily rolled on he shifted and leaned back against the pillows at the head of his bed, stretching out and getting comfortable. His rotom obediently followed him, coming to float above him and keeping his face as the center of focus.

For a while Leon forgot that Raihan had initially freaked out at being online on Chaos. Everything was just so…casual. Like all the gym leader was doing was hosting a little stream for a small, lucky group of fans and was just shooting the breeze with them before bed. Leon had caught a few of Raihan’s more public streams before and they were always a nightmare. They usually showed off a battle between friends or followed the gym leader as he wandered the streets of Hammerlocke. There’d be thousands of viewers and the chat would go by faster than anyone could possibly read. Not to mention the fans that would catch him outside just for the honor of appearing in a stream with him for five seconds (which Raihan was always willing to let them have, along with a selfie with him). Those streams were loud, wild, and _fun_ ; reflecting the sort of person the gym leader was. But this more laid back feeling was…nice.

Eventually Leon too went ahead and got comfortable in his own bed. As enjoyable as it was to listen to Raihan talk about a seasonal drink that had just come out at his local Battle Café, Leon was starting to feel drowsy. He glanced at the time, taking note that it was nearly one in the morning. He decided to give Raihan a chance to wrap up what he was talking about and then he would go to sleep.

Five minutes later the gym leader stretched and yawned, letting out a content little groan to go along with an audible _pop_ of his back. He settled back against his bed again and stared up at the camera for a few seconds, visibly thinking something over. It was because of that thoughtful expression that Leon didn’t go ahead and close the stream right then and there.

One of Raihan’s hands dipped out of sight and he breathed out a little sigh. “So… I don’t know about you lot, but I think it’s about time to do something about _this_ …” On cue, his phone drifted back and tilted down, revealing a prominent _tent_ in the front of the gym leader’s shorts.

In the same moment the chat went absolutely nuts and Leon felt like he had somehow short-circuited. _Wait, he can’t be serious! There’s no way Raihan would do something like that! There’s still well over a hundred people watching the stream! And there’s **no way** that none of them know who he is! Why would he suddenly- How long has he been- IT’S SO OUT OF THE BLUE!_

A low moan snapped Leon out of his freak-out. Raihan’s hand was slowly palming at himself through his shorts. Of course Leon thought to immediately close the stream and pretend he never saw anything. But somehow he never quite made it there. He couldn’t help it, his eyes were riveted to the bulge that the gym leader was playing with. The man turned his head and reached for something with his free hand. A soft clatter was heard and Raihan grinned up at the camera.

“Those of you who’ve caught a few of these probably know this by now, but I don’t generally like things in my arse. But the other day I saw this thing and I have to admit it looked interesting. It arrived just this morning.” A black object was brought into view. Leon wrinkled his brow and brought his phone closer to his face, trying to figure out what it was. Raihan turned it over and pressed a little button and the thing began vibrating in his hand. That gave Leon an idea of what it was, but the chat provided him with the complete answer he was looking for.

Prostate massager.

The former champion felt his face burn, although he had been fairly certain he had been blushing previously. Raihan ran a finger along the device a few times before hitting the button again to turn it off. He set it aside and returned his attention to his erection, palming it once more. His eyes fluttered shut with a sigh as he gave it a few tugs through his clothes. His other hand went to his collar and began to flick open the buttons of his shirt, steadily making its way down the entire length of his torso. He paused what he was doing in order to shrug the article of clothing off his shoulders and arms before pulling it out from under him and discarding it off camera.

As well-trained as his rotom was, Raihan’s phone had taken to following the motion of his clothing removal. It focused in on every inch of skin as it was revealed during the unbuttoning process and only moved back out again as he shrugged it off. Still, it panned over the expanse of the gym leader’s abs, chest, and shoulders a couple of times before pulling back again so that his face and erection could be seen once more. Teal eyes practically glowed and sharp fangs gleamed in the light from his phone. The smirk sent a shiver down Leon’s spine.

“Like what you see?” Raihan asked lowly, the smug look on his face not leaving.

Of course, the chat let him know _exactly_ how much they were enjoying it. Leon felt like he should feel embarrassed _for_ Raihan after reading all of the dirty things people were saying, but the man only chuckled at the responses that were flooding in for him.

“You mates really know how to treat a man, don’tcha?”

He ran a hand over his chest and down his abs. Even without the rotom’s help, Leon’s eyes followed the movement. Watched the way Raihan gently raised his hips up and hook his thumbs into the waist of his shorts. Leon held his breath as the gym leader slowly, agonizingly pulled them down. The dark skin of his hips had the former champion biting his lip; Raihan was removing his underwear at the same time. The man paused and winked at the camera again before finishing his undressing in one hurried, flourished movement.

Leon made a choked sound that he didn’t think capable of leaving a human throat. He stared wide-eyed at the length Raihan was proudly sporting. ‘ _Big’_ was the only signal that his brain was capable of sending to the rest of his body. A glint drew his eye to the leaking tip and his breath hitched. A piercing. Raihan had an Arceus-damned _piercing_ on the tip of his dick!

_DIDN’T THAT HURT?!_

“Fuck, is it hot in here or is it just me?” the gym leader chuckled, running a hand along the naked shaft.

Leon didn’t allow his brain to answer that question. The chat had him covered. His face burned with shame.

It didn’t take long for Raihan to go from teasing at his length to stroking it properly. His eyes slipped shut and he moaned softly, satisfied. For a minute or two that’s all that happened, and yet still Leon couldn’t look away. Finally the man opened his eyes again and reached for the discarded toy. He brought with it a bottle of lube. He had to put his jerking off on hold in order to coat the little toy properly. The rotom adjusted its angle again as Raihan pulled his knees up and spread his legs further. The viewers were given just a moment’s glimpse of the gym leader’s hole before he reached down and slid the massager into himself. He winced at the intrusion, but from the looks of things it went in smoothly.

Once it was in he breathed another sigh and returned a hand to his cock. He teased at the tip and piercing with a fingertip, causing the whole thing to twitch and another bead of precum to dribble out. With another hum of satisfaction, Raihan reached down once more and pressed the button on the toy.

The reaction was immediate, Raihan’s body arching off the bed and he ended up slapping a hand over his gasping mouth on instinct. “Oh _shit!_ ” he whined and pulled his hand away from his face. A string of spit momentarily connected his hand and mouth. Leon swallowed.

In seconds the toy had Raihan go from confidently showing himself off to panting for breath and writhing on his bed. A hand was back on his prick, jerking it with a pointed need. He _tried_ to play with the piercing on the tip but only managed to bump it with every upstroke. The gym leader’s mouth hung open, sounds like some wild animal escaping it with every gasp for air. A tongue skimmed over his fangs and he bit down on his own lip. A trickle of blood rolled down his jaw but he didn’t seem to notice.

Raihan came across his own stomach and chest, body bowed tightly from his orgasm ripping through him. He collapsed onto the bed and frantically scrambled to turn off the device inside of him, barely getting out the words “too much, _too much_ ” until he had managed to do so. He groaned lowly and tipped his head back with his body limp and heaving for breath.

Burning teal eyes slid open and a smirk tugged at the gym leader’s lips. He glanced at the camera, winked, and the stream ended.

Leon dropped his phone onto his stomach and buried his face into his hands. A cold wash of shame rolled over his overheated body. He didn’t want to open his eyes again. Didn’t want to see the hard-on he _knew_ he was sporting in his own shorts. He laid there for a long while, mind racing with everything he had just seen and trying in vain to forget all of it.

Eventually he felt like he had calmed down enough to pick up his phone again. He pointedly avoided looking any lower than his stomach. The stream was no more on his screen, but he did finally see the platform on which it had been hosted. Even without knowing the site Leon could tell it was meant for porn just by the name. Combine with what Raihan had said about people having “caught a few of these” the only logical conclusion was that the gym leader had done that sort of thing before and had _absolutely_ meant to do it this time. Leon wasn’t one to think badly of sex work, not at all, but he couldn’t help but wonder how Raihan was okay with masturbating in front of over a hundred people!

Curiously, Leon looked over the gym leader’s page. The name he used wasn’t one that could readily be tied back to him and he had no pictures or videos saved to it. Leon took this to mean that the man was at least _trying_ to keep his little…hobby?...a secret. As such when Leon went ahead and made his own account to follow him he made sure that he didn’t use a name that could be traced back himself.

Why he actually decided to do that, he preferred not to think about.

Just like he preferred not to think about anything in particular when he finally gave in and wrapped a hand around himself.

He also vowed never to speak of this to the gym leader or anyone else. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that this isn't _quite_ how Discord works, but eh. Sue me.
> 
> Anyway, I put that this would be three chapters but it _might_ end up being four or five depending on how I handle the next two camming scenes. Either way, don't expect there to be a lot of plot. There'll be a little bit, but most of this is just gonna be Raihan doing things to himself.
> 
> Also am I the only one who remembers that rotom is a pokemon? Because I'm pretty sure Game Freak's forgotten. Because of this, I'm trying to give Raihan's rotom phone more sentience and show that he's actually _trained_ the damn thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon catches a few more streams and tries to deny that he's _way_ into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE RAIHAN THIRST!
> 
> I'mma be honest, the scene in this chapter is the one that made me want to write this fic in the first place. Hopefully I did what I saw in my head even an ounce of justice.

The next two days were a mess for Leon. First of all the new champion ended up battling him four times in the Battle Tower. How they had managed to raise up their team that much since their last tussle a week ago was _beyond_ Leon. For all that he had been the Undefeatable Champion for many years, this new one was that much more _insanely_ powerful. To be honest, Leon was starting to see why Raihan wanted to capture the pain of defeat so much. It was…an unusual feeling, to be certain. One that Leon was becoming remarkably familiar with. Not that that was a bad thing in and of itself, no matter how much he wanted at least _one_ victory over the new champion.

The second, and perhaps biggest reason for the “mess” was of course Leon’s own conscience. Try as he might, everything that had happened that night kept replaying in his mind. He had barely managed to sleep the night that it’d happened, and he could hardly sleep the next as well. If it weren’t for the fact that something similar would happen every time he’d had to defend his title as champion Leon would have been even _more_ of a wreck. In some ways he had to thank his nerves for teaching him how to be at his best in a pokemon battle even on no sleep.

Nearly every chance Leon found himself alone he would check his phone. And every time he considered unfollowing Raihan’s account. He never did, but he certainly thought about it. Somehow he kept telling himself that he would do it later, but later just never came.

He passed out the moment his head hit the pillow on the second night after the stream.

The rest of the week went by rather eventfully. A number of other trainers, both gym challengers and others, finally managed to get a short ways into the Battle Tower and so Leon got a chance to battle others who _weren’t_ the new champion. Although his hopes of not getting completely trounced by said champion again were dashed by the end of the end of the week when he received an invitation from them to participate in a Champion’s Cup tournament. He accepted, of course…and proceeded to get his arse kicked in the final round.

Thankfully with everything going on and enough time he had all but forgotten about the livestream. Or rather, it wasn’t that he’d forgotten, just that he no longer checked his phone at every turn and fretted over unfollowing the gym leader. As such when he got back to his own room in the Battle Tower and showered and changed into pajamas it was completely out of his mind. All he was thinking about was checking Chaos and actually looking at the multitude of memes that Hop, Nessa, Raihan, Gordie, and Piers had been posting all day. The images were interspersed with other people either laughing or groaning or _begging_ them to stop. Spoiler: they didn’t. Leon had to chuckle. Less at the awful memes themselves and more at how much half the group was suffering.

He was about to comment how awful the five of them were when the little box telling him that people were typing came up. Curiously he waited to see what sort of havoc the lot of them were about to unleash.

As expected Hop and Piers both posted at least three new images each, causing an influx of new suffering reactions from others and laughter from the new champion. Leon rolled his eyes and asked his brother what he was still doing up, earning a chorus of “Oooooh, busted!”s from the other trouble makers in the chat. Hop defended himself saying that he was a professor-in-training, which meant he could stay up as late as he wanted! As if taking Leon’s side, the new champion chose that moment to announce that they were going to bed. Hop gave up after that and said good-night as well…followed by Allister, Marnie, and even Bede. Piers had a laugh at Leon’s expense and said something along the lines of him being such a good parent, making sure the kids were all in bed.

**MightyLeon:** You’re one to talk. From what I hear you’re always terribly concerned about Marnie.  
**DynamaxDrools:** worried and sendin’ all the kids to bed are different things  
**ProfSonia:** You say that, but I’ll bet you’re happy your sister’s going to bed at a decent hour.  
**DynamaxDrools:** …  
**DynamaxDrools:** im gonna go practice now  
**DynamaxDrools:** later  
**ProfSonia:** Night buddy!  
**DrownItOut:** Don’t be too loud and keep Marnie up!  
**MightyLeon:** Did I say something wrong?  
**RAWR!:** Nah, he’s just like that.  
**RAWR!:** Embarrassed by how much he cares.  
**MightyLeon:** Raihan? What’s with the name?  
**RAWR!:** Oh, that?  
**RAWR!:** It means “I love you” in dragon!  
**MightyLeon:** Right…  
**DrownItOut:** He’s been obsessed with old memes lately. Don’t mind him.  
**RAWR!:** You’re just jealous I can relate to the Millennials.  
**MightyLeon:** Well I have no idea what you’re talking about anymore. I’m going to bed. Night everyone!

A bunch of “good night”s followed suite and Leon went ahead and closed Chaos for the night. He had every intention of going to sleep, but decided to be at least a _little_ responsible and checked his emails first. He had a few companies looking to sponsor the Battle Tower. Most of the ones that had worked with him as champion had already reached out to him if they were going to. These were ones that he couldn’t recall ever working with in the past. He decided he’d have to look into them in the morning when he was more awake and had more resources at hand than his phone. He refreshed his email list after going through it on the off chance that something new had come in.

And there it was: an email from the porn site that said an account he was following had started streaming.

Leon practically squeaked in shock. Oh shoot…that was right! Just a week ago he had… Which meant that right that very moment Raihan was live. Leon felt himself flush as he debated what to do. He hadn’t unfollowed the gym leader at all, despite how many times he had thought about it! Somehow, he ended up following the link in the email that took him straight to the stream, telling himself that he had done so solely to unfollow the other man.

Once again the gym leader was perched on his bed looking as normal as can be. People began to arrive while he continued to make sure everything was set up and running smoothly. The numbers seemed to cap off at 150 again, and Leon began to suspect there was some measure in place that didn’t allow his viewership to go over that number.

And then…everything was normal. Raihan greeted his viewers and began chatting with them. He answered questions and talked about some things that had happened since the last stream. He even mentioned tormenting other gym leaders with a bunch of memes. His viewers seemed to eat up those interactions, and Leon for one was glad for them. It made everything feel, well, _normal_. Like there wasn’t something they were all waiting on, including Raihan himself.

Something like half an hour passed and suddenly the mood changed. Or rather, Raihan decided to change it. Just as easily as he manipulated the weather on the battlefield the gym leader turned the peaceful atmosphere he’d created on its head and proceeded to put on a show.

*****

Leon tried to tell himself that he wasn’t being a total pervert and a terrible friend for not telling Raihan that he knew about the streams. And yet, after catching the third one in two weeks, he couldn’t help but feel just a little excited for whatever the next one had in store. It was the weirdest thing and he tried to convince himself that he was only in it for the first portion of them. The 70% where Raihan would just relax and shoot the breeze with his little chat. Heck, the third stream Leon had caught consisted of Raihan excitedly showing off a new video game he had just picked up. Leon didn’t know much about games himself, but the gym leader’s enthusiasm was infectious.

And yet every time Leon never could bring himself to close the stream when things took an erotic turn.

The fourth stream, however, made Leon surrender. There was no way he could deny why he was truly there for after _that_.

The fourth stream opened with Raihan practically bouncing on his bed in excitement. Naturally, the chat bombarded him with questions about what he was so excited for. The gym leader dodged and said that they would have to wait and see. Despite himself, the man could barely sit still as he did his usual pre-main event thing. Although his energy seemed to infect the chat and everything was…rather more horny than Leon had become accustomed to.

“You’re asking me who’s the hottest gym leader?” Raihan asked. “Shit, I dunno. Have you _seen_ the gym leaders around here?! We’re _all_ sexy beasts, if you ask me.” He laughed. “Well, besides Allister of course. Though I _will_ include Opal. Have you seen pictures of her when she was young? She was _beautiful!_ ”

That made Leon curious. He’d never seen old photos of her. He wondered if he should ask her about it some time.

“Now if you’re asking me who’s the hottest in all of Galar that’s a different story.” The gym leader smirked. Of course, the chat demanded he tell them who it was. “You’ve all got eyes, don’tcha? You tell me who the hottest person in Galar is. And I swear if you say Kabu I’m gonna kick you all in the teeth! I saw the results of that model poll!”

Huh, Leon had forgotten to actually look at that. He wondered just how much of a lead the older man had had… The chat, however, proceeded to kiss Raihan’s ass. Which of course made the man laugh again.

“Of course I am! But if I were to answer that you’d all think I’m a narcissist!”

“That’s because you are.”

Wait. CRAP! Leon had momentarily forgotten himself and had actually entered that into the chat! Raihan raised an eyebrow at his response.

“Well, you’re not _wrong_. But then, I’m the one you’re all here for. So what does that say about you…?”

Leon deliberately let go of his phone, this time his rotom catching itself before it fell onto him again. He was not about to let himself accidentally say something in the chat again. Nope! Wasn’t going to happen! Not at all!

“But nah, I wasn’t going to answer with myself.” Raihan stated. “I said it before; anyone with eyes can see it.”

Something about that statement sounded familiar to Leon, but he couldn’t quite piece together how. He wasn’t given all too much of a chance, however, as Raihan read something else in the chat and moved onto a different tangent.

“‘Who’s got the better ass? Piers, Leon, or Nessa?’ Pfft, why don’t we just play Fuck, Marry, Kill while we’re at it? Fuck Piers, marry Nessa, kill Leon. NEXT!” as the gym leader laughed, the chat went wild demanding explanations. Leon, on the other hand, couldn’t tell if he should feel insulted or glad that he was chosen to be killed. “Look, we all know Piers has got to be into some freaky shit. The kind that everyone’s gotta try at least once in their lives. Nessa is hot as shit. If I had to marry one of them it may as well be her. And Leon? If it means finally having a victory over him then kill it is!”

Yeah no, that explanation did not help Leon to figure out how he should be feeling.

The chat passed a few more sets by the gym leader, and Raihan’s choices and explanations became steadily raunchier. According to him, Gordie was considered for fuck only because he had a feeling the poor guy was a virgin. Melony was apparently a milf. Kabu was vehemently in the ‘kill’ section until Raihan gave in and admitted he honestly wasn’t bad looking, Raihan just wasn’t that into the serious type. Milo he would marry because apparently the guy made the _best_ pancakes. Who knew? Opal, again, he would fuck…but _only_ if she were 60 years younger. Even Rose got put in the ‘fuck’ category just for how well kept he had been. And Leon?

“Okay, okay! Fine! If you’re going to put Leon up against literal _children_ like Bea and Bede I’ll fuck him!” the gym leader groaned. “I mean the guy’s at least got a nice arse. Too bad he always hid it behind that dumb cape.”

Leon’s face burned. He’d known that people liked his body, after all the chat had gone on about it in the first stream. But to hear one of his own _friends_ say it-

“And for Arceus’s sake, those fuckin’ _tits_ on him! How does a guy get pecs like that?! And he just walked around in that tight shirt like nothing was wrong! I know the guy’s not exactly got the most common sense but it’s like he’s never looked at himself in the mirror! And don’t even get me started on those thighs of his!”

Okay yeah. Leon was feeling like he was going to have a heart attack his pulse was racing so much! It wasn’t like Raihan hadn’t said equally thirsty things about the rest of the adults in their friend group, but again, hearing his friend talking about _him_ like that was…entirely new.

With a sigh Raihan fell back onto his bed. The man stared up at his ceiling for moment in silence. That was when Leon was pulled from his thoughts. He knew this pattern by now. Whenever Raihan suddenly got quiet it meant that he was about to change the climate of the stream. A wicked grin painted the gym leader’s face.

“You’ll have to give me a minute. I gotta get something out of the fridge.” He snapped his fingers and pointed at something above his head and his rotom turned to focus on it while he got up. There was a poster of a mega-evolved charizard above his bed. A black one. While Galarians didn’t have such a phenomenon in their region it was hard _not_ to know about mega evolution when nearly every other region seemed to have it. All the same, this was only the third or fourth time Leon had ever _seen_ a mega-charizard in any capacity.

The sounds of Raihan leaving his bed and returning to his room were all that accompanied the short little break. As soon as the man was back on his bed his rotom returned its focus onto him. Raihan’s eyes scanned the chat as he set a little refillable squeeze bottle off to one side. He grinned at what he was seeing.

“I can be a fan of charizards too you know.” He declared and hooked his thumb over his shoulder in the poster’s general direction. “That one there is a dragon-type, by the way. Which automatically makes it cooler than Leon’s gigantamax charizard. And you can tell him I said that!”

Leon frowned at that. No way was any charizard cooler than his! Even one that was all black and dragon-type! Leon had half a mind to tell Raihan this, but the gym leader decided that it was time for him to show off what it was that had him so excited from the very start of the stream.

“I have been waiting _so long_ for this thing to arrive…” Raihan began, voice already lowered. “I had to get it custom-ordered. They didn’t make them the way I wanted.”

A dildo, the likes of which Leon had never seen before. Not that he’d seen a lot of dildos, but all the ones he’d had were not so…monstrous! It was large and had inhuman ridges around its base and a triangular head that was covered in little bumps. There was even some semblance of a ballsack, if the gnarly mass near the base could be called that! The whole thing was a shade of orange that had Leon immediately asking some questions that he didn’t know if he wanted answers to or not.

“Bad Dragonite calls this the Charizard.” Raihan explained with a grin. “Now before any of you ask, no. This is not what a charizard actually looks like. And if you want to know how I know that; I’ve bred a lot of pokemon. You know how when you have a growlithe and it just kinda humps things and that’s just how it is? Same basic thing. You own a growlithe, it’s gonna hump things and you’re gonna see its dick. You breed pokemon, you’re gonna see _their_ dicks. MOVING ON, THOUGH!” he turned the dildo over in his hands to give the viewers a better look. “See that hole in the tip? That’s not just there for looks. See, some of Bad Dragonite’s dildos have them, but not the Charizard. Which is why I had to custom order this one.”

Raihan picked up the squeeze bottle and gave it a quick shake. “And _this_ is vanilla cream. Don’t tell my mum I’m using her recipe for this.” After uncapping the bottle he held the dildo just off camera and began to fill it with the cream. “I thought about just getting one of those chocolate dicks filled with this stuff for these streams, but if I’m honest I don’t think they’d hold up to my fangs too well. Not to mention they’re one-time use. How boring is that? Oh shit! Too much!” He quickly pulled the bottle away and capped it as best he could using only the hand that was holding it. After tossing the bottle aside again he had to laugh. “Well, would you look at that…?” He held the dildo up for all to see. Sure enough, a little bit of cream had overflowed and had drizzled down the side.

Leon gulped and felt his nether regions perk up with interest just at the prospect of what was about to happen.

He wasn’t let down. In the next second Raihan’s tongue peeked out from between his lips and followed the trail of cream all the way up the synthetic column and just barely into the small opening at the tip, teal eyes never leaving the camera. The gym leader hummed with satisfaction, licking away the tiniest of sugary drops from his upper lip in the process.

“Oh yeah, this’ll do nicely…” He murmured before swirling his tongue around the head of the dildo and then taking it into his mouth.

The former champion couldn’t deny it. For all that he had tried to convince himself that he was only there for the tamer parts of Raihan’s streams, there was no way that he could _actually_ do it. Not when he was _so hard_ just from that little display. And it only got worse. Raihan sucked on the dildo with practiced ease, his tongue sneaking out to lap up any cream that managed to escape from the tip before diving back down for more. His fangs left little nicks and scratches along the silicone, but even that wasn’t enough to kill Leon’s hard-on. In fact, just imagining those sharp teeth near his cock was making him squirm and his length twitch.

Had he always been so masochistic?!

And that wasn’t to mention how much Raihan seemed to be enjoying himself. He moaned and hummed with delight even as he nearly choked on the fake cock’s impressive girth. He fought to keep his eyes open, but they kept fluttering shut. Even his cheeks were flushed with color.

Eventually Raihan pulled away from the dildo and gasped for breath. His lips were puffy and shiny with a mixture of spit and cream. Without even thinking, Leon copied Raihan’s next movements. The gym leader pulled down the front of his shorts enough to free his impressive cock and settled back against his pillows. He gave himself a few good strokes to get started before hungrily taking the dildo back into his mouth with teeth and tongue and lips. Leon pumped himself in time with what he was seeing, just imagining those needy, desperate moans were being muffled by his prick instead of a comically orange one. That the wet slurps and the sticky substance spilling down the other man’s chin were because of _his_ precum and not some sugary confection.

It was too much. Leon came with a strangled cry, coating his hand and crotch with more cum than he’d seen from himself in years. He had to blink a few times for the white fog to leave his vision, and the sight he was greeted with made his spent dick tremble and spill just the tiniest bit more. For with a squeeze near the base of the dildo came a large glob of cream, which Raihan shamelessly let paint his lips as his own orgasm overcame him.

Without thinking much, Leon tapped on his screen. He’d seen others do it, and after _that_ it only felt right that he join in. Five hundred pokedollars was hardly anything, just two and a half pokeballs, but he donated it anyway. Several others shared the same sentiment, donating a few hundred or a thousand here and there. Raihan finally found himself after a minute and licked his lips mostly clean. He cast a grin at his camera. His eyes lingered on something for a moment before he made a quick motion with a finger and the stream was cut there.

*****

After the stream with the orange dildo, Leon began donating a little bit each and every stream. For him it wasn’t about wanting to support Raihan financially, as the gym leader was pretty well off in that regard, but rather as his own way of telling him how much he liked the show. Whether or not the gym leader picked up on that, he didn’t care. In addition to that Leon began to join the other regulars in the chat itself.

It wasn’t too long before Raihan was talking to him the same way he did the others. He laughed and snarked and shared things about himself. The other regulars proved to be good people themselves, and Leon had a couple of entertaining conversations with them during the early parts of the streams. But it was all just leading up to whatever it was that struck the gym leader’s fancy that night. It turned out he had quite the collection of sex toys that he enjoyed making use of, and the Charizard dildo made a couple of return appearances itself.

Leon found himself liking those streams the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm...I wonder why Leon likes the streams where the Charizard gets used... B)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan's in deep and he knows it. Leon's such a catch and Raihan can't bring himself to tell him. But a day's visit to Wyndon turns out a whole lot better than he could have anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Been real busy and real tired because of it. Barely managed to scrape this out, if I'm honest.
> 
> Anyway, I had a little trouble coming up with what I wanted to do with this last chapter. Decided that flipping the perspective would be interesting, and it turned out a lot more fun than anticipated! ~~Though it still didn't help me finish in a timely manner.~~

There had been a solid seven months since Leon’s reign as Champion of Galar ended. The next Gym Challenge would be picking up in just three more and Raihan had been putting in overtime when it came to training his team. Having lost a number of times to the new champion with sandstorm and intense sun, he was beginning to experiment with rain. Eventually he would have to pick something and stick with it for the sake of challengers, but for the time being he was enjoying the freedom of being able to change things around.

It wasn’t until his own gym trainers cornered him coming off the pitch at 3am that Raihan, soaked to the bone, realized he should probably take a little break with his training. He had to admit that he hadn’t been getting a whole lot of sleep lately. And how could he when training and battling got his blood pumping so fast?

So it was without reluctance that he quickly showered off in the locker room, changed clothes, and made his way home. His rotom floated in front of him, helpfully scrolling through the highlights of things he had missed in the group chat for him. He had to chuckle at them, feeling a sort of contentment to see that the other leaders were starting to get serious with training again too. Especially Bede and Marnie who, while they had been taught the ropes throughout the year, were expressing exhaustion and wondering how the others did it. Melony chimed in that that was why Bea and Allister and she and Gordie would alternate every few challengers, since the three younger leaders were still quite new themselves. Both Bede and Marnie felt strongly that their mentors weren’t going to allow them such respite. To which Piers just laughed, proving at least Marnie’s point.

Raihan had reached his home and threw his still-soaking wet uniform into the washing machine. The walk home was enough for him to start feeling the lack of sleep so he sort of threw himself down onto his bed. He laid there for a couple of minutes, just letting himself relax and calm down. Eventually he rolled onto his back and his rotom came closer to him from where it had been waiting. The gym trainers’ advice echoed in his head and a thought occurred to him. He hadn’t seen Leon in a few months. Even when the guy showed up at Wyndon Stadium, as per request of the new champion, Raihan had never been able to be there too. He’d seen the others here and there, again mostly taking part in a Champion Cup, but not the ex-champion. The thought saddened him.

He reached for his phone and it nestled itself comfortably into his hand and he shot a quick message to the former champion.

 **dragonborn:** taking a few days off, wanna meet up?

He didn’t expect Leon to reply until later in the morning, but he opened a web browser and began to scroll through the news anyway. It was close to four in the morning when Raihan finally decided it was time to sleep. He set his phone aside and got himself nestled into his bed.

By 11am when he woke he did indeed have an answer, and the gym leader would be lying if he said it didn’t put a smile on his face.

 **Charizard:** That depends. What day were you thinking?

Raihan checked the time and was delighted to see that Leon had responded not ten minutes ago. Meaning he could probably still catch him.

 **dragonborn:** What days are you free?  
 **Charizard:** Well… I could probably drop by Hammerlocke for a few hours on Wednesday…  
 **dragonborn:** I was thinking I could be the one doing the dropping by this time. You know, let you show me the grand tour of Wyndon.  
 **Charizard:** You already know everything here!  
 **dragonborn:** Doesn’t mean you couldn’t give me a tour! Besides, I wanna see what you’ve done with the Battle Tower. I still haven’t gotten a chance to see your little project.  
 **Charizard:** In that case…  
 **Charizard:** Yeah I’m still only free Wednesday.  
 **dragonborn:** Cool! I’ll drop by in the morning and annoy your secretary or whatever until your free.  
 **Charizard:** Please don’t. Ashley would take it out on me if you did that.  
 **dragonborn:** Note to self: her name is Ashley and I _definitely_ want to annoy her.  
 **Charizard:** *groan*

Raihan was only joking. Mostly.

*****

Bright and early on Wednesday morning Raihan hopped on his flygon and made his way north to Wyndon. Sure, he could have taken a flying taxi, but what was the point in having a pokemon that could fly if he never rode it? And besides, his flygon was faster and Raihan was definitely feeling the excitement of getting to see one of his best friends for the first time in a while.

Landing at the Battle Tower felt strange. Whenever Raihan had visited the northernmost city it was almost always the stadium he arrived at, and rarely he dropped by the main part of the city just to play tourist. From what he could remember, the only time he’d ever gone to the tower had been the half a dozen times Chairman Rose had called together all the gym leaders for a meeting. And that had been a few years ago now since the last one. Looking up at the tower still instilled a small sense of foreboding even though Raihan knew that the league boss guy no longer owned it.

The small gathering of trainers outside the front door helped him relax a little. First of all, the presence of _anyone_ near the tower was a sight the gym leader had never seen. Commonfolk had almost never been allowed near Rose Tower, after all. And second of all the four trainers nearly squealed when they saw Raihan approaching and immediately began asking for pictures and autographs. Which Raihan was happy to oblige them with before they scurried off.

It turned out that the tower was locked and a sign was posted on the doors. It said that due to the CEO taking a day off, the Battle Tower would not be open to the public for all of that day. Curious, Raihan began to wonder if he was going to have to give Leon a call in order to get in. That’s when he heard a click and a door off to the side opened up. A man in League uniform poked his head out and called to him, beckoning for Raihan to come in that way.

“Leon’s told us he was expecting you.” The man explained as the gym leader went inside. “He said to wait down here in the lobby.” He checked his watch for the time. “Should only be another fifteen minutes.”

Raihan thanked him as his eyes began to roam over the lobby. It wasn’t too different from when Rose had been in charge of the place. Except the few people who were still required to be at the counter seemed a lot cheerier than Rose’s employees. Raihan wandered over to one of the counters where a couple of young women were chatting and couldn’t help but notice one small little change to the scenery as he went.

The gym leader engaged the two ladies in conversation while he waited, not at all oblivious to the stars in their eyes as they talked. Sure enough, it wasn’t long before the elevator came down and with it was Leon. Raihan caught one quick look at him and excused himself from the women.

“Mate, what the heck are you wearing?!”

Leon had to laugh. “Hello to you, too. Surely you’ve seen my new uniform.”

Raihan’s eyed the strange, tacky outfit. “I have. But why are you wearing that on your day off?”

“I’m not. I just finished up a conference call with a sponsor and haven’t had a chance to change. I came down to get you so you don’t have to wait here in the lobby anymore.” Leon motioned for Raihan to follow him back into the elevator.

Raihan wasn’t too sure what Leon was getting at, but he followed him anyway. The former champion swiped a card and pressed the button for one of the middle floors. Probably due to the puzzled expression the gym leader wore, Leon explained.

“Most people, that is challengers, can only access the top floor. You need a keycard to get to the others.”

“Ah. Makes sense.” There was a beat of silence before Raihan stated, “You changed the flowers.”

“Hm?”

“In the lobby.”

“Oh! Right. Yeah. I uh… Yeah… I thought it’d be nice to have something other than League-colored roses.”

“They’re pretty.”

“Thanks! I thought so.”

And then silence fell over them again. Raihan glanced down at his friend and was surprised to find the man looking away from him. It wasn’t like the two had always been able to fill the air with conversation, but it _was_ odd that Leon was acting so…odd. The man had never had a problem replying to a simple statement or looking straight ahead if not at him. Raihan thought that maybe it was just the stress of his new work and decided to let it slide.

The elevator doors opened and immediately the gym leader was amazed to see what looked like a living room. Leon led the way out and explained that he’d converted floors 20-39 into living spaces for himself and employees (which included some of the trainers who battled there). The 39th floor, which they were on, was his.

Raihan had seen Leon’s old room in his parent’s home in Postwick. And to be quite frank the living area radiated the same Leon-ness that that bedroom did. A collection of trophies, hats, and a scattering of workout equipment took up most of the space not occupied by the telly, couch, and a few bookshelves. Leon told his guest to make himself at home before heading into what Raihan assumed was the bedroom and closed the door. The gym leader stuffed his hands into his hoodie’s pockets and began to meander the room, looking at the other man’s collection of stuff. What sort of hats he had (all tacky), the trophies (mostly from when he had been a kid in school, surprisingly…though all were pokemon-related), what kind of games he had for his Switch (huh, never took him for a Super Smash Sisters kind of guy), the sorts of books he collected (again, all pokemon-related), and what sort of equipment the man used (not that Raihan knew anything about that).

He had just finished looking around and was about to take a seat on the couch when Leon made his reappearance. Raihan froze, rooted to where he stood when he laid eyes on him.

Okay, so, Raihan had learned to deal with Leon’s bizarre fashion sense for the most part. He’d also learned to deal with the guy casually parading around in clothing that showed off _all_ of his assets like he hadn’t a clue people were looking. But there was _no excuse_ for him to be wearing a tight black tshirt and very short white shorts and _nothing else_. Not even leggings. Toned thighs and meaty pecs were all on display for Raihan to see and it took the gym leader half a second to realize his jaw was hanging open. And another half a second for him to have the sense to shut it.

“Better?” Leon asked in a joking tone before walking over to his Wall of Hats and reaching for one at the top of the rack.

Raihan tried not to stare at the former champion’s backside. He really did. Then he remembered the guy was expecting him to answer. “Uh, yeah. Sure. Beats that ridiculous get-up you were in.” _But now I’m liable to have a heart attack!_ He screamed in his head.

Leon selected his hat for the day and tucked it under an arm. He pulled a hair tie from around his wrist and quickly pulled his purple locks up into a ponytail. Only once it was secured did he put his chosen hat on. As he turned back around Raihan barely remembered to look back up from his thighs and meet his gaze.

“Ready for this ‘grand tour’?” the former champion asked.

“That depends. Are you not going to put a sweatshirt on or anything?” Raihan didn’t just ask because of what the other man was wearing. It wasn’t exactly cold out, but Raihan would die if he went out dressed like the other.

Leon stared at him for a long moment in confusion. “Raihan… _You’re_ the dragon-type here. I’m fine like this.”

The gym leader actually barked out a laugh. Sometimes he forgot he was more susceptible to the cold than others. So without further ado they made their way back towards the elevator to begin their “tour”.

Anything to not be in a room alone with Leon, Raihan thought.

*****

The tour was, of course, pointless. Raihan had known Wyndon nearly as well as Leon did. That didn’t stop them from roaming the streets together and catching up. Leon did most of the talking, as he hadn’t ever had a chance to tell anyone the in-depth story about how he came up with the concept for the Battle Tower and how much work went into getting it working. Raihan was fine with that. It was a story he had been hoping to hear one day anyway. And to top it off it gave him a chance to relax and take in the sights…both around them and the man next to him.

A few fans stopped them and asked for pictures, autographs, handshakes, and whatever else. The both of them were accommodating, but as morning turned into noon they decided they should find somewhere quieter if they wanted to keep talking. There were a number of restaurants in the city but they decided to hit up the hotel. Like all of the ones associated with the League it had an upscale restaurant located in it. If Leon and Raihan were honest, neither of them were too particular about classy restaurants, but because of the nature of the place and it being the off-season there weren’t too many people milling about that would disturb them. They certainly weren’t dressed for the place, but no one was about to deny the eighth gym leader and the champion-for-ten-years service.

“So, Raihan, I’ve done a lot of talking today. What about you? Anything interesting happening with you lately?” Leon inquired over their meal.

The gym leader blinked at him for a moment. Raihan thought he was pretty good at keeping people up to speed via Chaos. And Leon had been on quite a bit lately so he should have seen it. Maybe he just didn’t backread as much as Raihan was under the impression he did?

Well.

There _was_ one little thing that was kind of new. But he wasn’t about to go talking about _that_ openly.

“Well…” he began, just barely managing to think of something else worth bringing up. “I’ve been begging Bea for a while now to let me train with her. I figure the more Duraludon trains with fighting types the better. But she keeps telling me no. And if you’ve got a way to convince Bede to train with anyone but the new champion I’d like to hear it.”

Leon chuckled. “For as much as Hop considers himself their rival, that Bede kid really is trying to step in on his title. Kinda reminds me of you and Sonia when we all started out.”

Raihan raised an eyebrow. “And what does _that_ mean?”

“It means that a certain _somebody_ couldn’t handle the fact that Sonia and I had a healthy level of competition between us in our early days. And that certain somebody kept challenging me to battle after battle, no matter how much he lost, even years later.”

The gym leader actually felt himself flush. Was Leon really teasing him?! It felt kind of…nice…in an odd way. “That’s because you’re the one I want to defeat more than anybody else. I don’t care if you lost your streak and your title. _You’re_ my rival.”

“And that’s exactly my point.” Leon laughed. “I’ll be curious to see how those kids turn out in five, even three years. When they’ve had more time to settle into their respective roles.”

Raihan couldn’t help but roll his eyes and smile. “Piers is right; you really sound like a parent.”

It was Leon’s turn to blush. “I’m only an older brother!”

Raihan smirked. “Uh-huh. Sure. Come on, let’s pay and get out of here. The Battle Tower’s on a power spot, right? I wanna battle you!”

And who was Leon to deny that? Raihan found himself feeling fortunate that for all of Leon’s teasing just now, the man felt the same about Raihan being _his_ rival. It meant that the man would never turn down a challenge from him, which was a good way to get out of the somewhat-awkward conversation they had been having.

The staff at the Battle Tower weren’t at all surprised when they were told that their boss and Raihan were going to be using the battlefield at the top of the tower. When the elevator stopped and its destination Raihan took the opportunity to take in the view around him. Not only was the top floor huge and plenty spacious for dynamaxing, the glass windows lining the place offered an extraordinary view of the city. He found himself staring out at Wyndon Stadium off in the distance and Leon came to stand beside him.

“…This is where he asked me to help him.” Leon murmured.

Raihan glanced down at him, puzzled.

“Chairman Rose. The night before my match with the current champion was supposed to take place. Have you heard about that?”

“Piers told me a bit about it, but I don’t know all the details. He said that you had gone missing and that Hop and the new champ had gone looking for you. Apparently Oleana had some special League members hired to keep them away from you and Rose.”

“Macro Cosmos is what Rose called them, yes. But more to the point, Rose had spent all of that evening desperately trying to explain himself and to get me onto his side. I…” Leon took a breath and sighed deeply, eyes lowering and not focusing on anything in particular. “I feel like you’re one of few people I can admit this to, Raihan. Rose…he… I don’t think he was wrong, in the end. His aspirations were noble. I can’t even say I disagree with the method he was trying for. Of course, neither of us could even _begin_ to understand the level of power we were going to be dealing with when it came to Eternatus. But really, the only thing I disagreed with him on that night was how impatient he had been. Had he just _waited_ …” the former champion sighed again. “Well…not that it would have mattered, in the end. I wasn’t the one to subdue and capture Eternatus anyway.”

Raihan gazed down at the dejected look on the former champion’s face. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel some jealousy towards the new champion for doing the very thing he had spent half his life attempting to do. But when it came right down to it, he had to be thankful for that unholy strength. The new champion, alongside Hop, Zacien, and Zamazenta, had saved all of Galar. He reached up and put a hand on Leon’s shoulder.

“C’mon Champ, let’s battle.”

Leon shot him a little smile and for the briefest of moments Raihan actually felt his heart flutter. But that fluttering suddenly became a roaring flame when they took their places on the battlefield. This was familiar territory to the both of them. And this was the very thing that exhilarated the both of them more than anything else in the world: a knock-down, drag-out pokemon battle between the two of them! The sandstorm on the field kicked up by Raihan’s flygon distracted neither of them, Leon having become accustomed to the weather on the field changing at the drop of a hat whenever he faced off against the dragon trainer. Blood pumping in his ears Raihan made every one of his calls in a calculated, rehearsed manner, and Leon did the same.

In the end it was Leon’s victory, his charizard overpowering Raihan’s duraludon despite the type advantages of their chosen movesets. The both of them stood panting for a moment, getting their bearings back as the sandstorm died down. More out of habit than anything the two of them approached the middle of the field and grasped one another’s hands.

To Raihan’s astonishment Leon pulled him in for a hug. Raihan had to snicker as he returned it, clapping the former champion on the back.

“I should look into mega-evolution one of these days.” Leon stated as they made their way towards the elevator again. “See if I can’t find a way to get you a dragon-type charizard.”

The gym leader stared at him in shock for a long moment before grinning widely. “You and me both. And hey! If it doesn’t have to be a hereditary thing I’ll even lend you a ditto to breed with Charizard!”

“Why am I not surprised that you want to raise a charizard from an egg?”

“Because unlike you I actually _am_ a parent. I’ve raised _all_ of my team from eggs.”

“I know.”

*****

Raihan headed straight for his living quarters when he returned to Hammerlocke. It wasn’t particularly late, and the travel time wasn’t bad either. Rather he felt about ready to scream. He snatched up a large package that was sitting outside his door and tossed it onto the couch without looking at it before going straight to his bedroom. He fell onto his bed and stuffed his face into a pillow in order to let out the loudest wail he’d had since he was three.

DID LEON KNOW?!

No way, there was _no way_ that he knew. None! It all had to be a coincidence!

And yet Raihan couldn’t shake the feeling that somehow, in some way, the former champion had known about the gym leader’s late night shows. There had just been too many strange coincidences that day. First of all was Leon’s chosen attire. Sure, Leon never seemed to understand how to dress himself like a normal human being, but that had been _excessive_ even for him! Every last aspect of the former champion’s body that Raihan admired most had been completely on display! And then Leon went and asked if anything interesting had happened to him lately, despite knowing Raihan would’ve shared something like that with the group. The only secret he had to keep as of late were his streams! And bringing up mega-evolution charizard out of nowhere?!

Raihan dug into his pocket for his phone. He had access to his list of followers and he skimmed through it looking for something, anything that might give him some indication. Name after name went by and nothing looked suspicious. He groaned and quickly swiped at the list, letting it scroll further down without him looking too closely at anything. Suddenly he stopped and hurriedly went back up the list.

He remembered something. A certain user who had recently become a regular in his chat. He found the name in the list. Raihan stared hard at the name, feeling as if he were really reading it for the first time.

Hatrizard.

Raihan screamed into his pillow again, feeling his entire body burning with shame, embarrassment, panic, and most of all, arousal.

HOW HAD HE NOT FIGURED IT OUT BEFORE?! Sure, yeah, okay, he had thought the name was weird the first time he had read it, that’s why he had even responded to the first message he had seen from it. BUT HOW HAD HE NOT PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER UNTIL JUST NOW!? WHO THE HELL ELSE WAS OBSESSED WITH HATS _AND_ CHARIZARD!?

“That sneaky little…!” Raihan half-whined half-groaned into his pillow. Leon had been watching him for weeks! Raihan was sure of it. Even though he hadn’t been in the chat long, he just _knew_ that Leon had been there before that. Leon had seen him do _things_ to himself. Had heard him _talk_ about _things_. “Oh my Arceus he’s even been tipping me!” he wailed at his walls, elevated heartbeat pounding in his ears. He grabbed his pillow and clutched it to his chest before rolling across his bed several times, trying in vain to shake the feeling of embarrassment and arousal coursing through his mind and body.

“WAIT!” he shouted, sitting up suddenly. He fumbled around on his bed for his phone again, only to find it hovering patiently above him so that he wouldn’t roll on top of it. He snatched it out of the air and checked his tip history. He scrolled through it, looking to see when and how much Leon had been tipping him. Color dusted his face once more and even the tips of his ears lit up as he noticed a pattern.

A couple hundred here and there, never anything too much, but the streams where he brought out the Charizard dildo always netted him five hundred. The most out of any of Leon’s donations.

Oh holy hell… LEON LIKED THE STREAMS WHERE RAIHAN SUCKED ON A DILDO THAT HE SPECIFICALLY ONLY USED WHILE THINKING ABOUT THE CHAMPION!

He dropped his phone on his face, the rotom inside apparently trying to punish him for behaving weirdly by not catching itself. Raihan’s mind was racing and he had no idea how to deal with it. He was too worked up to sleep, and even if he went to the stadium he would probably have to work himself and his team all night before passing out for it to accomplish anything. And quite frankly he was _supposed_ to be taking a break from doing just that. But he couldn’t just _sit still!_

He picked his phone off his face and brought up Chaos. Maybe catching up with their group chat would help.

Leon was online.

Raihan chewed at his lower lip for a moment, feeling his hands begin to tremble. Without thinking, he let his thumb take him to their DMs and he sent a quick message to the former champion.

 **dragonborn:** you’re still up?  
 **Charizard:** I could ask you the same thing.  
 **dragonborn:** _i’m_ not the one who just got back home a few minutes ago.  
 **Charizard:** Then I suppose I should tell you that it’s only 9:30.  
 **dragonborn:** yeah but like don’t you have some important stuff to do tomorrow?  
 **Charizard:** Not until after noon, no.  
 **dragonborn:** huh  
 **dragonborn:** well fine then  
 **dragonborn:** see if i ever care about your wellbeing again!

Raihan didn’t mean it, of course. And Leon knew that. Honestly though Raihan just didn’t know what else to say to the man. He had a million questions and couldn’t bring himself to ask a single one. Instead of making a fool of himself by trying to make more awkward small talk he remembered the package he had brought in and got up to investigate it.

He found the box sitting on his couch right where he’d left it. Before even looking at the label Raihan had a feeling he knew what it was just by the size. Sure enough, the shipping label said it had been sent by some person who had been selling certain artsy products that they’d made themselves. Oh, what a time for _it_ to be arriving, he thought as he tore through the packing tape with a nail. Peering inside Raihan didn’t know if he should be grinning or screaming at the world for the weird coincidence.

The plastic-wrapped body pillow was the first thing he removed from the box. He opened it up and tossed the pillow aside to let it poof up a bit from its vacuum sealing. He hadn’t needed to buy the pillow from the seller of what he had _really_ been after, but it was convenient and the 500 pokedollar mark-up seemed worth it. But no, the _real_ prize was what had been packed at the bottom. Tenderly folded and slipped into a sealed plastic pouch with the utmost loving care was a pillow case. Raihan drew in a deep breath as he carefully pulled open the seal. He extracted the pillow case and, with a bit of trepidation, let it unfold in front of him.

Now he’d seen the pictures the seller had taken of the finished products, but it didn’t in any way help him for seeing the thing in person! When the seller had said they had tried to make it life-like and life-sized, they weren’t kidding! Raihan suppressed a groan as he let his eyes roam over the picture. And the fake golden eyes printed on case stared back at him.

It was Leon. Laying sprawled out on the pillow, hands beside his head as though they were being held at the wrists, and looking flustered. A delicious blush dusting his cheeks. The image was fully dressed in the man’s old Champion uniform, minus the cape, although there was a semblance of a prominent tent in the front of his shorts and his shirt was hiked up to reveal abs.

“I am _so_ not going to be able to use this on stream…” Raihan murmured to himself.

He carried the pillow and the case into his room before attempting to fit the two together. It took a little work, but the end result was too good _not_ to instantly pounce on. He clung to the pillow and squealed, rolling back and forth across his bed with it. Okay so maybe it was weird but _he didn’t care!_ He had spent days debating whether to get it or not and now that it was here he couldn’t be happier with his purchase! Sucking a dildo could only get one so far when they were lusting heavily after their best friend!

Speaking of that dildo… Raihan sat up and double-checked his stream account. Hatrizard (Leon) really did seem to like the Charizard ones the most. An idea struck the gym leader and he chewed at his bottom lip while he thought about it. Then, taking a page out of Piers’s Guide to Not Giving a Fuck, he decided to just go for it. If his suspicions were off for whatever astronomically impossible reason he could just say he had meant for it to go to somebody else. Leon’d buy it in a heartbeat, since it was no secret that Raihan Got Around.

He dug into his drawer of toys and found the dildo in question. Releasing his phone to do what it’d been trained to, Raihan went through the motions of sucking on it. The rotom snapped pictures from every angle and at every stage of the display, giving the gym leader a wealth of shots to choose from in only a scant couple of minutes. Raihan then took his phone back in hand and sifted through them. Some he deleted right away, some he decided to hold onto just because he had been making a weird face in that moment, and others he flipped back and forth through until he’d decided on what he thought was the single best one. Eyes half-lidded and on the camera, tongue dragging up along the shaft, lips turned up in a smirk and slick with drool and already a little puffy from the brief stimulation. Yeah. He liked that one.

Yet still, he couldn’t quite work up the nerves to just…hit send. Chewing on his lip again, he switched conversations. He decided he needed a trial run first, so to speak. And who better to help him with that than the man who Didn’t Give a Fuck himself?

Picture sent!

 **zigzagoon <3:** nice

Raihan groaned. At least Piers had replied quickly but _come on!_

 **dragonborn:** really mate? _just_ nice?  
 **zigzagoon <3: **yep  
 **dragonborn:** fuck you, Piers  
 **zigzagoon <3: **what time?

Raihan rolled his eyes. He really had chosen the right person to send it to.

 **dragonborn:** so is it worth sending to its _real_ intended recipient?  
 **zigzagoon <3: **sure  
 **zigzagoon <3: **looks good to me  
 **zigzagoon <3:** is that the charizard?  
 **dragonborn:** yup. custom-ordered too  
 **zigzagoon <3: **nice  
 **zigzagoon <3: **well hope everything works out for ya with Leon  
 **dragonborn:** again, fuck you Piers  
 **zigzagoon <3:** anytime

Aaaand then he “accidentally” sent it to Leon before he could worry himself into an even deeper hole.

And then he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Raihan’s leg began to bounce while he sat on the edge of his bed staring at his phone waiting for a response.

And waited.

Why didn’t Chaos have read receipts?!

And waited.

 **Charizard:** Uh… you um…sent that to the wrong person…

Shit.

RAIHAN HADN’T BEEN EXPECTING _THAT_ REPLY!

Disgusted outcry or something indicating interest, yes. But not _that!_ His mind raced, thinking of how best to answer. If he went along with it he may never be able to have another chance. But if he insisted he hadn’t Leon might think he was pushing too hard and get angry with him.

 **Charizard:** It’s um… It’s hot, though. Whoever it’s supposed to be for is going to love it.  
 **Charizard:** =)

Raihan buried his face into the crook of the Leon-pillow’s neck and screamed again. Okay so, good news: Leon wasn’t upset with him! Bad news: HE STILL HAD NO IDEA HOW TO RESPOND!

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves and remind himself that he was supposed to be Not Giving a Fuck, Raihan quickly typed a reply and sent it before he could second-guess himself any further.

 **dragonborn:** does that mean _you_ love it…?

Raihan had to throw his phone onto his bed to keep himself from exploding with nerves. (Or attempted to throw it, as his rotom easily caught itself and hovered patiently just out of his reach.) Not wanting to just sit and _wait_ for the dumb ex-champion to reply, Raihan stood up and made quick work of brushing his teeth. His rotom was bouncing around in the air when he returned to his room to indicate that it had something for him to see. Anxiously the gym leader picked it back up.

 **Charizard:** I…  
 **Charizard:** That is…  
 **Charizard:** Wow  
 **Charizard:** Okay  
 **Charizard:** Say something?  
 **Charizard:** Because I can’t think of anything!  
 **Charizard:** RAIHAN PLEASE!  
 **Charizard:** DON’T JUST LEAVE ME HANGING!  
 **Charizard:** RAIHAN!

 _Oops. Guess I should have just waited a second or two._ Raihan thought as he sat back down. Leon was already typing another message.

“sorry mate! i" he managed to type before Leon’s message came through.

 **Charizard:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!

Raihan deleted what he’d had.

 **dragonborn:** it means _you_ were the one it was supposed to go to, nitwit!  
 **Charizard:** Raihan I… I’m flattered! Really! But why _me_?!

Okay yeah now was the time to just play dirty. It was only way Leon was going to understand.

 **dragonborn:** I dunno, you tell me Hatrizard!

Raihan realized after thirty long seconds of silence that he should have put off brushing his teeth until then. A solid three minutes passed before the text showing that Leon was typing appeared again. And then it went away. Came back. Went away. And popped up a third time. Raihan tried not to hold his breath in anticipation of anything, good _or_ bad.

 **Charizard:** Raihan…just tell it to me straight. Do you like me?

Why did this feel more like biting the bullet than sending the picture did in the first place?!

 **dragonborn:** …yes…  
 **Charizard:** I…  
 **Charizard:** I’ve been watching your streams…  
 **dragonborn:** tell me something I don’t know  
 **Charizard:** They turn me on.  
 **Charizard:** So much.  
 **Charizard:** I don’t watch a lot of porn.  
 **Charizard:** But I haven’t missed a single one of your streams since the first one I saw.  
 **Charizard:** I’m sorry! I should have told you about it!

A smile tugged at the corners of Raihan’s lips. The dense former-champion that had stolen his heart was being so honest, and frankly adorable, right now. How could he ever have thought that confessing to Leon was hard? He could feel his heart beginning to soar, the weight of seven years’ worth of unrequited crushing suddenly lifting from his shoulders.

 **dragonborn:** if it’s any consolation, I probably should have told you about liking you years ago.  
 **dragonborn:** so just this once both of us are idiots.  
 **Charizard:** I see…

Raihan found the moment’s pause far less stressful than the ones before it. Yet at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel like he should say something. And he was willing to bet Leon was feeling similarly. He glanced down to the pillow sitting beside him on his bed and an idea hit him.

 **dragonborn:** so…  
 **dragonborn:** you wanna see something I can’t show on stream?  
 **Charizard:** There’s something that’s not allowed?  
 **dragonborn:** more like something that I wouldn’t be able to do without getting a _lot_ of unwanted attention. for the both of us.  
 **Charizard:** Well… I’m already in bed, though I don’t think I’ll be able to get to sleep like I was planning on now. So…color me interested?

Raihan smirked and released his phone. “You know what to do, mate. Start the video chat on my word.” He told the rotom. He took a moment to make sure the lighting in his room wasn’t complete garbage, though he didn’t bother to turn on all the lights like he would for a stream. Something about the darkness made it feel more intimate what he was doing. He pulled the Leon-pillow up alongside him on the bed as he reclined against his pillows. He was about to say something when he decided to push the thing out of frame. “Okay, start.”

The sound of Chaos calling Leon quietly filled the room, and only a moment later the other man picked up. Raihan couldn’t help but smile at him sitting awkwardly on his bed. They’d video chatted before and he hadn’t looked so flustered. It was probably the circumstances. Raihan couldn’t blame him, he still felt a bit rattled too.

“Hey.” The gym leader said.

“Hi.”

A pause.

“So…what were you going to show me?”

Raihan blinked, momentarily lost in his own thoughts just looking at the other man and knowing that his feelings were out there now. And returned!

“Right. Don’t freak out, but did you know that you have some _really_ thirsty fans out there?”

“Did _you_ know?”

The gym leader laughed. “Are you asking about my fans or yours? It’s a yes either way, but...” He grinned at the eyeroll he was given. “Take a look at this.” He pulled the pillow into view and raised it up, his rotom panning back to give the ex-champion a good look at it. Raihan peeked around it just in time to catch Leon’s face sliding through a scale of about a hundred shades of red.

“W-Why…do you ha-have that…?” the man asked softly.

“I saw it a while ago and only recently decided to just go for it and buy it. It’s almost life-sized, if you couldn’t tell. Although I think you’re just a _little_ taller than this thing.”

“How long have you had that?”

“It just arrived today! I’ll spare you the details about how I came to sending you that picture and unboxing this thing. For now. Because right now I’m kind of feeling like I should get straight to the point and show you why I bought it in the first place.”

Leon actually raised an eyebrow and huffed out a laugh. “What? No preamble? But I’m so used to you chatting before you get on with it.”

“Not this time, I’m afraid. This time I’m far too eager to get to the main event, what with you sitting there watching me.”

Leon blushed again. “I’ve _been_ watching you…”

“Yeah. But now I can see you doing it.”

Before Leon could say or do anything in reply, Raihan turned his head and licked up the length of the pillow’s neck. The man on the other side of the call audibly sucked in a breath. Raihan suppressed a groan, knowing full well that Leon would get plenty of chances to hear them soon. Instead he made a bit of a show laying the pillow down on his bed and climbing on top of it. For all that his rotom usually filmed him head-on, it picked up on the need for moving off to his side quickly. Raihan stared down at the pillow, momentarily lost in the look it was giving him. With a glance at the real thing giving him a surprisingly similar stare the gym leader leaned in and _kissed_ the pillow.

Raihan had always thought that kissing a pillow, no matter how attractive the man printed on it was, would feel weird. But with Leon’s eyes on him from two directions it felt less strange and more kinky. He decided to make use of the pose the printed version was in and pressed his hands to the wrists as best as the pillow would allow for. His tongue dragged over pillow’s lips and Raihan groaned at last.

“Fuck, Leon… You’ve no idea how much I wish this was actually you right now.” He murmured, not looking up from the pillow. He heard a tiny whine escape the man. “Could pin you down, run my hands over your abs…and your chest…” one of Raihan’s hands drifted up the pillow’s side and squeezed futilely at the pillow-man’s pecs. He chuckled. “I’ll bet the real thing’s’re much harder than this. Although much more fun to fondle, I’d imagine.” He dipped his head and licked a stripe over where a nipple would be. Leon whined again, louder. Peaking up at his phone, Raihan found him with a hand on his chest, ever so slightly fiddling with a nipple through his thin shirt with a fingertip. His cheeks seemed to be perma-pink now.

“But you know what I’d love to do more than anything? I’d love to sink my teeth into this perfect skin of yours. Mark you up. Make you need to cover up even in the summer.”

Raihan bit down into the pillow’s neck, hard. For a moment he feared he might tear the case or even the pillow itself, but the moan that floated to him from his phone eradicated that thought from his mind entirely. He may have spent good money on the things, but that was _nothing_ compared to getting a reaction from the real thing. Once again he glanced at his screen and his hips involuntarily bucked at what he saw.

Leon was well and truly hard in his shorts. The way he was fiddling with the bottom of his shirt made it seem like he was half-debating hiding himself. But his other hand was already thumbing at the base of his erection. And more than that, those eyes were still on _him_ , Raihan. Keeping his gaze on Leon, the gym leader began to thrust against the “bulge” in the pillow’s shorts.

“I’ve also thought a lot about just coming up behind you, bending you over, yanking down those damned shorts of yours, and fucking that firm ass into tomorrow.” His teeth sank into the other side of the pillow’s neck, the threads of the case threatening to rip under his sharp canines.

“Raihan…” Leon gasped. The gym leader watched as he finally reached into his shorts and began stroking himself.

Raihan growled and grabbed himself through his boxers. A second later and he’d thought better of it, instead pulling them off completely and freeing his cock. Leon whined again. He wasted no time in going back to grinding against the pillow. “Show me…” he breathed to the man on the line.

Dutifully, Leon shimmied himself out of his shorts and boxer-briefs. His dick, hard and red, stood strong where its owner was clearly feeling camera shy.

“Oh fuck…!” the gym leader cried out. “Shit! Leon, why the fuck have you got to be so damned sexy?!”

Leon flushed deeper at the praise. “Sh-shut up!”

Raihan muffled another growl by taking a mouthful of the pillow, not caring where it was he bit anymore, and thrusting harder against the object. The sounds of skin-on-skin caught his ears and he watched as Leon well and truly got to stroking himself. For as shy as Leon clearly was, Raihan couldn’t help but be amazed at how natural he looked on camera. Had he been able to think he would have attributed it to all the years he’d been in the public eye teaching him how to put on a brave face. As it was, all he could think about were the half-lidded golden eyes that were eyeing him so intently while he continued to fuck a likeness of their owner.

“Arceus, I wanna suck your dick so badly!” the gym leader groaned against the pillow.

“I… I want that, too.” Leon admitted. “Raihan! Ah, shit! Raihan!”

The man watched in awe as the ex-champion already lost himself completely. His cock jumped seeing Leon cumming across his abs and making a mess of his hand. Feeling himself close to the edge, Raihan wrapped his arms tightly around the pillow and thrust into it as hard as he could. Four was enough to have him spilling over the clothed drawing of his friend.

For a moment all either of them did was breathe. Breathe and take in what had just happened. What had taken place that evening. It was Leon who broke the silence by chuckling. Raihan peered up at him curiously.

“So…did your confession have anything to do with what I wore today?”

Now thoroughly wondering as to what he was getting at, Raihan sat upright and stared at him through the screen. “In a way, yes. As well as a few other things.”

The ex-champion grinned. “Well, what do you know? My attempt to get your attention actually worked!”

Now it was Raihan’s turn to smirk. “Oh? Is that so? Sounds like somebody wants me to fly back over there and teach him a lesson. Show him just what it’s like to _really_ be on the receiving end of these fangs.” Leon swallowed, but was smiling. “You said you don’t have anything before noon tomorrow?”

“That’s right.”

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

*****

"I uh... I think I should warn you..." Leon muttered as he tried in vain to fix his mussed-up hair. Raihan had done a number on it, mainly by pulling. "I've never actually put anything in my arse. I don't think I'd be able to take you."

Raihan took a moment to reply, eyeing the naked man up from where he was laying beside him on the bed. "I think I know just the thing to help you with that. Bad Dragonite's got something called the Duraludon. I'd say it's about as big me, but it gets gradually wider towards the base. Should help you work your way up." He paused as something occurred to him. "Only downside is that it's kind of, you know, rectangular."

Leon ran a hand down his face in exasperation. "You know what? Sure. I may as well get it at this point."

Raihan smirked and leaned in to press a kiss between his brows. "Ready for round two?"

Instead of answering Leon cupped his cheek and kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything, no. There will not be a sequel or bonus chapter or what-have-you. I never intended for there to be actual sex in this fic, and while I toyed with the idea, I've decided to keep it that way. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
